Crono and Lucca
by Chit Chat
Summary: I am not great at writting summaries, but i'll try! Crono, who I like to call Gavin, Is Luccas wife! think about it for a minute. I mean, its always Marle and Crono, Marle and Crono, where does Lucca fit in? R&R!


J Hyhyhy! Ok, this is my first Crono Trigger, but I like it. Crono, is Gavin. Its what I like to call him. I'll tell you what Lucca/Laney lookes like in chapter 2. I don't own anyone, or the game. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't. well, start reading already. Oh, yeah, and another thing, its always Marle and Crono, Marle and Crono, well, I got this crazy idea of for once, putting Lucca and Crono together. Think about it once. Well, better let you read. If you don't like this chapter, there will be more! So long! J  
  
  
"Gavin!"  
  
"Gavin!!"  
  
"Oh, Gavin!"  
  
Gavin opened his deep blue eyes. He was in his room. It was a light blue color. There was a window to the right side of his bed, and a window to his left. He looked at his shades. A strong light from the sun peeked through. He squinted and yawned. He pulled his orange-red hair away from his sleepy eyes.  
  
Gavin got up from his comfortable bed. He took a few steps and yawned again. His arms almost reached the top of the ceiling, pulling up his T-shirt from his belly. His pants dragged on the floor, and his feet were cold. He put down his arms. He walked across his room, avoiding a dresser and some chairs, out into the hall. He passed the stairs. As he looked down them, he saw his wife, Lucca, or as he liked to call her, Laney. Well, just a portion of her.  
  
He reached the bathroom, It took him a while to get refreshed, dressed, and down the stairs, but he finally got there.  
  
"There you are!" Laney smiled.  
  
'Its nice to see her smile so sweetly in the morning' Gavin said to himself in any way BUT sarcastically.   
  
He smiled back. "Let me help you." He grabbed the dishtowel she had in her hands, and walked around the couch, past the door (to outside) and around the table to get to the kitchen. He placed the towel on the stove handle and bent down to pet his yellow/orange kitten. Lucca smiled again, sighed, and walked up the stairs to fix his room. She walked into his room, and made his bed. As she was pulling up the shades, she heard a bell. Not just any bell, Leene's bell. it's a bell that was made for Queen Leene, in-----------(if anyone knows the year, please tell me) . She looked out the window, squinting a little from the rays of the sun, and put her hands in a praying form to her chest. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Its so beautiful." she said, although she has heard it many times before.  
  
"Just like you." Gavin put his arms around her, and embraced her in a soft hug. They just sat there for a while, listening to the bell with their eyes closed, absorbing the sound.  
  
When the bell stopped ringing, Gavin whispered in Lucca's ear, "Lets go have that breakfast."  
  
Laney agreed and they both went downstairs, hands held tight. Gavin had the table set already. Laney went to the stove and opened it. She pulled out some homemade 'aura bacon'. Aura bacon is a nutritious form of bacon which will get you started for the day with a burst of energy. She put some on each plate and put the grease baked pan in the sink with soapy suds.   
  
"I'll wash that for you, honey." Gavin insisted, and before Lucca could get in a work, he kissed her. It was a short kiss, and she wished it would have been longer. He went to the kitchen and washed it. He escorted his dear Laney to a chair at the table, and pullet it out. She sat down gracefully and he pushed it in. He sat down at the opposite side, and she smiled. He smiled in return and they both ate. They drank 'power orange juice' (wanna know the details? E-mail me!) and again, are refreshed.   
  
After they both cleaned the kitchen, Lucca sat on the couch. It was facing the door. Gavin went upstairs to get something -its what he told her-. She looked akward at it for a moment with her head resting between her hands, which were on her knees. She got up and opened the door. The screen was there, even though they didn't need it because there wasn't really anything to 'screen out', and sat back down, more relaxed. "That's better." she said to her self, outloud.  
  
Mey, the kitten, tried to climb the sofa. She giggled as Mey jumped up. The kitten went up to Laney and rubbed against her thigh. When Laney went to pet her, she climbed into Laney's lap and fell asleep, purring softly although sleeping soundly. Lucca embraced the cat. 'She's so warm and cuddley.' she thought.  
  
When Gavin came downstairs, Lucca had fallen asleep with Mey. He smiled. He pulled down the throw from on top of the cream colored couch and tucked her in. The sun saw still shinning. He left a SMALL BOX on the floor by the sofa, and put a note that said 'be in town' on the door, and left. As he was shutting the screen door, he thought to himself, 'My angel. I love you so much.' He walked past some delicate, soft purple flowers that made him think of Laney. He walked past some trees, and went into a store.   
  
Pretty much all the stores were called 'Market', or 'Snail Shop'. He went into one called market.   
  
Gavin walked past the door. The room was almost empty, as usual, and walked up to the large counter that stretched all the way across the room. There were a couple plants in the corner, and a few chairs.   
  
"How's business today, Mark?" Gavin asked a man, older than himself, behind the counter.  
  
"Same's always." His voice sounded rough. "Wha'd ya want?"  
  
  
J Tough place to end, but that's all I have. Don't worry, I WILL write more. I Love Crono Trigger. Don't forget, please R&R! J 


End file.
